Train To Seoul
by seeuhun
Summary: Meninggalkan semua di Busan untuk meraih kebahagiannya di Seoul bersama bayinya yang masih berusia tiga bulan. Berhasilkah? [Nakamoto Yuta x Lee Taeyong] Jaemin. Mpreg. Bottom!Yuta
1. Chapter 1

Train To Seoul

By Seeuhun

Kereta hari ini cukup lengang. Di sudut kanan ada tiga gadis SMA yang tengah membicarakan seorang bernama Oh SeHun-mungkin dia seorang idol-dengan suara keras penuh memuja. Pandangan beralih ke samping kanan ada seorang bapak-bapak yang fokus dengan HPnya mungkin sedang bernego dengan klien. Taeyong menghela napas lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke pojok kiri berseberangan dengan gadis-gadis SMA tadi yang masih sibuk membicarakan seorang idol yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi Park ChanYeol. Disudut kiri itu duduk seorang lelaki muda dengan paras yang cantik dan kalem, melihatnya mengingatkan Taeyong pada bunga lily putih yang ditanam ibunya di depan rumah mereka. Tampak ayu dan tenang. Pandangan Taeyong menelusur kebawah dalam dekapan dada lelaki tersebut ada seorang bayi. Bayi itu tampak gelisah dan tak tenang-mungkin lapar. Lelaki cantik itu menunduk dan membisikan sesuatu kepada bayi mungil dalam dekapannya. Namun bayi itu tetap tak tenang dan mulai menangis. Suara tangisnya menarik perhatian seluruh penumpang di gerbong sembilan. Taeyong melihat lelaki itu sedikit panik. Mungkin dia bukan Ibu yang berpengalaman. Terlihat raut wajahnya tak tenang. Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Taeyong. Taeyong tertegun, wajah lelaki itu benar-benar ayu namun sendu. Taeyong kasihan tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lelaki itu kembali menunduk, menenangkan bayinya. Tidak berapa lama suara tangis bayi berhenti, mungkin Ia lelah dan ketiduran. Lelaki menghela napas dan mendekap bayinya erat-raut wajahnya penuh penyesalan. Hati Taeyong ngilu melihatnya.

.

Kereta telah berhenti di _station central seoul._ Taeyong masih setia memandangi lelaki dengan bayinya itu. Lelaki itu mengambil tasnya dengan sedikit kesusahan karena bayi dalam dekapannya. Taeyong ingin membantu, namun belum sempat Ia bangkit lelaki itu sudah mencangklong tasnya dan keluar dari kereta. Taeyong bergegas, Ia tidak mengerti tapi Ia tak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu. Jadi begitu Ia keluar Taeyong celingukan mencari lelaki itu dan mendapatinya berdiri di bawah tiang lampu dengan wajah bingung. Ini sudah hampir petang lampu-lampu jalanan mulai menyala. Begitu pula lampu yang berada di atas lelaki cantik itu. Bias cahaya lampu yang menimpa wajahnya semakin menambah paras ayunya. Taeyong harus mengakui, semakin dilihat lelaki itu semakin cantik saja. Dengan perlahan Taeyong mendekatinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya tanpa berkata. Ia melirik sekilas melihat bayi lelaki itu yang mulai menangis lagi. Wajahnya merah dan terlihat kesakitan. Taeyong tak tega, bayi itu pasti sakit. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada sang Ibu yang tak kalah panik dengan wajah ingin menangis. Taeyong benar-benar tak tega.

"Apa dia sakit?" Lelaki itu sedikit terlonjak, namun setelah melihat wajah lelaki itu. Dia ingat, dia adalah lelaki di gerbong kereta tadi. Lelaki it mengangguk dengan wajah sendu.

"Dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya dia demam." Lelaki itu semakin sendu.

"Tapi aku tidak tau dimanan rumah sakit berada dan-" Lelaki itu menggigi bibir bawahnya ragu.

"-aku tidak punya uang." Taeyong menghela napas.

"Memangnya kamu dari mana?"

"Busan." Taeyong melihat bayi mungil itu semakin kencang menangis. Taeyong tidak tega.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu." Lelaki kaget dengan raut wajah yang lucu. Taeyong tersenyum, wajahnya sendunya ternyata bisa juga berekpresi lucu.

"Tapi... Aku... Emm." Lelaki itu seperti tak mampu menemukan kata yang pas untuk diucapkan.

"Aku akan meminjamimu uang untuk biayanya. Semakin cepat akan semakin baik. Kasihan bayimu tersiksa." Mendengarnya lelaki itu mengangguk dan mendekap bayinya semakin erat. Taeyong lantas menghentikan sebuah taksi dan meminta lelaki itu untuk masuk. Didalam taksi selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit suasana sepi. Sebenarnya Taeyong punya banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan. Tapi Ia bimbang untuk menanyakannya atau tidak. Ia takut dikira lancang kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Tapi dia sudah sudi menolong lelaki yang baru saja Ia temui dalam sebuah gerbong kereta. Mungkin bertanya beberpa hal dasar tidak apa.

"Kita belum berkenalan siapa namamu?" lelaki itu mendongak menatap Taeyong sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada bayinya.

"Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta." Namanya cantik sekali. Taeyong berdesir hanya dengan mendengar namanya.

"Aku Taeyong. Lee Taeyong." Lelaki itu tidak merespon apa-apa hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan di Seoul ini sendirian?" Jujur Taeyong penasaran.

"Aku ingin mencari pekerjaan." Lelaki bernama Yuta itu menjawab dengan kalem dan senyuman pahit di akhir.

"Memangnya suami kamu kemana?" Ini adalah bagian penting yang sedari awal ingin Taeyong tanyakan. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa.

"Kami sudah bercerai tiga hari yang lalu." Taeyong mengerti sekarang, Yuta ini kabur dari mantan suami bersama bayinya. Yuta ini egois sekali. Tapi entah kenapa ada satu titik di hati Taeyong yang merasa lega.

.

Sampai di rumah sakit. Taeyong langsung mengurus administrasi agar bayi Yuta bisa segera ditangani. Menurut dokter bayi Yuta hanya demam karena menempuh jarak yang jauh terlebih berdesakan ditempat umum seperti kereta. Dokter memarahi Yuta, karena sebagai Ibu Yuta harusnya paham bayi seusia bayinya ini masih sangat sensitif dan tidak seharusnya di ajak bepergian jauh. Terlebih naik kendaraan umum. Yuta hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mengatakan tak akan mengulanginya. Beruntung tak harus rawat inap, hanya perlu menebus obat untuk diminum Yuta nantinya.

Yuta keluar dari ruang dokter dengan mendekap erat bayinya yang tengah tertidur dengan selembar kertas resep di tangan kanannya. Taeyong mengambil alih kertas resep tersebut dan menebus obatnya.

"Siapa nama bayimu itu?" Taeyong berucap sambil menyodorkan kantong berisi obat kepada Yuta.

"Jaemin."

"Namanya lucu. Jadi setelah ini kamu akan kemana?" Taeyong menanyainya karena dia tak tega jika bayi bernama Jaemin itu harus terlunta-lunta bersama ibunya yang egois ini dalam keadaan sakit. Dia iba. Namun gelengan dari Yuta membuat Taeyong benar-benar tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Yuta ini. Membawa bayinya yang masih merah dari Busan ke Seoul tanpa uang tanpa tujuan. Ibu macam apa Yuta ini.

"Kamu membawa bayimu ke Seoul tanpa uang dan tanpa tujuan?" Taeyong ingin sekali berteriak. Tapi ini masih di rumah sakit. Lagipula apa haknya meneriaki seorang ibu yang membawa anaknya sendiri.

"Aku... Aku buru-buru d-dan tidak memikirkannya. Maafkan aku." Yuta memunduk dan mulai menangis. Raut wajahnya penuh penyesalan. Taeyong merasa bersalah. Ingin Ia mendekapnya namun urung Ia lakukan.

"Kamu bisa ikut denganku." Yuta memandang Taeyong dengan wajah sendunya yang penuh air mata. Taeyong semakin menyesal. "Sampai bayimu kembali sehat dan kamu dapat pekerjaan. Kamu berhutang padaku kan?" Dengan begini Yuta tak mungkin menolak. Lelaki itu pun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Taeyong yang menghentikan Taksi.

.

Taeyong bukanlah dari keluarga kaya dan bukan juga dari keluarga tak punya. Ayahnya adalah seorang guru disebuah SMA favorit di Seoul. Sedangkan Ibunya mempunyai sebuah kafe kecil dekat rumah yang kini dikelola Taeyong hingga menjadi besar dan punya cabang di berbagai distrik. Ayah Taeyong adalah seorang pekerja keras seperti Taeyong dan merupakan guru favorit siswa-siswi SMA ditempat Ayahnya mengajar. Namun Ayahnya telah meninggal tahun lalu karena gagal jantung. Ibunya meninggal saat Taeyong masih empat belas tahun duduk di kelas tiga SMP. Jujur saja Yuta mengingatkannya pada sang Ibu. Parasnya yang ayu dan tenang seperti Ibunya, membuat Taeyong tak tega melihatnya sendu terlebih menangis seperti tadi. Itu melukai hatinya. Tapi meski dengan alasan itu Taeyong masih tidak mengerti kenapa iya dengan mudahnya mengajak orang asing yang baru Ia temui sekitar empat jam yang lalu tinggal dirumahnya, hanya berdua dengannya. Taeyong mungkin sudah tidak waras.

.

Ketika sampai di rumah Taeyong yang sederhana tapi nyaman hari sudah gelap. Tapi bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di halaman rumah Taeyong masih terlihat karena bias cahaya lampu depan rumah. Yuta melihat bunga lily putih yang bergoyang tertiup angin malam. Mengingatkannya pada bunga lily yang Ia tanam di depan rumahnyaa di Busan. Ia rindu. Ayah Ibu yang Ia sayangi. Adiknya yang cerewet. Yuta menggeleng, tidak ini sudah keputusannyaa untuk meninggalkan semua hal menyedihkan di Busan sana. Kini di Seoul dia akan meraih kebahagiannya bersama bayinya, Jaemin.

Lama tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, Taeyong heran dan menghampiri Yuta yang tengah asyik melamun memandang bunga-bunga di halaman rumahnya.

"Kamu suka bunga?" Yuta terlonjak kaget lalu mengangguk dengan kalem.

"Itu ditanam Ibuku. Lily putih itu kesukaan Ibuku."

"Aku juga suka lily putih." Yuta menjawab dengan lirih diikuti semilir angin malam.

"Lalu dimana Ibumu?" Yuta bertanya kala masuk rumah Taeyong yang dalam keadaan sepi dan lampu yang padam.

"Ibuku sudah tiada saat aku masih empat belas. Ayah meninggal tahun lalu." Yuta mematung mendengarnya. Merasa bersalah dan canggung.

"Ah. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa." Taeyong enteng saja. Ia sudah terbiasa. Lagipula dia bukan bocah lagi. Dia lelaki dewasa berusia dua puluh lima.

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu. Taeyong menunjukan kamar Yuta di sebelah kamarnya. Dulu kamar ini adalah miliknya. Namun setelah Ayahnya tiada, Taeyong tidur di kamar Ayahnya. Taeyong meminta Yuta menidurkan bayinya dan mandi. Sedang Taeyong akan menghangatkan makanan untuk makan malam. Lagipula Yuta butuh makan untuk minum obat agar bayinya segera sehat kembali. Yuta menurut saja karena Taeyong sudah sangat baik kepadanya. Meski banyak hal yang membuat Yuta bertanya-tanya. Seperti, kenapa seorang lelaki seperti Lee Taeyong mau-maunya menolongnya yang hanya orang asing tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah gerbong kereta. Membayar biaya rumah sakit bayinya, menebus obat untuk bayinya bahkan sekarang mengijinkan Ia dan bayinya untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Yuta tidak bisa tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Seperti mungkin saja Taeyong ini orang jahat yang nanti akan menjualnya atau bayinya. Sekarang ini banyak kasus seperti itu kan? Atau mungkin Taeyong ingin sesuatu darinya? Yuta menggeleng berkali-kali. Bagaimana bisa Ia berpikir yang seperti itu kepada orang yang begitu baik sudah menolongnya. Kalau tidak ada Taeyong bagaimana nasibnya? Terlebih bayi mungilnya yang sakit karena kebodohannya? Yuta menghela napas.

Yuta baru saja selesai mandi. Ketika bayinya terbangun dan menangis. Sepertinya dia lapar. Sedari tadi bayinya belum minum susunya karena Yuta tidak mungkin menyusui di depan umum terlebih di dalam kereta. Baru beberapa sedotan yang dibuat Jaemin di dadanya, Yuta menari paksa Jaemin sehingga membuatnya menangis dan menutup dadanya karena kaget Taeyong tiba-tiba masuk saat Ia menyusui. Taeyong pun tak kalah kaget. Ia canggung seharusnya Ia mengetuk pintu dulu tadi.

"Ah. Maaf. Aku hanya ingin bilang makanan sudah siap." Taeyong mengatakannya sambil menatap lantai karena malu dan canggung tak sanggup melihat wajah Yuta, yang sekilas Ia lihat memerah.

"Ya. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi." Dengan itu Taeyong menutup pintu kamar Yuta dengan lunglai Ia berjalan kembali ke dapur. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dada Yuta tadi, jujur Ia melihatnya sekilas ditambah wajah merah Yuta tadi. Sungguh! Apa yang Taeyong pikirkan apa Ia terangsang oleh seorang lelaki yang sedang menyusui anaknya? Biadab.

.

Yuta masih tertegun memandang pintu. Ia lalu kembali membuka dadanya karena Jaemin masih menangis dengan keras. Jaemin pasti terkejut karena menariknya dengan paksa. Sungguh Yuta begitu kaget. Dia malu sekali. Belum pernah ada yang melihat bagian pribadi dari tubuhnya terlebih melihatnya sedang menyusui-kecuali mantan suaminya. Jantungnya memompa dengan cepat. Antara keluar atau tidak Ia sangat malu untuk bertatap muka lagi dengan Taeyong. Tapi jika Ia tidak keluar Ia seolah tak tau terima kasih. Dilema.

TBC

Ok. Gimana? Jadi ini Mpreg, Yuta bisa ngelahirin dan nyusuin. Oke gue tahu itu khayalan tingkat dewa. Tp ini fiksi apapun bisa jadi kan? Bagi yang gak suka yaudah sih ya gak perlu repot-repot baca apa lagi review ntar kata-kata xianjing lagi kan kasihan buang-buang waktu.

So buat yang suka aja, silahkan di baca.

Tetep sayang Yuta meski pluto udah gak dianggep.

Tetep sayang Taeyong meski mantan udah move on.

Tetep dukung YuTae meski titanic udah karam.

Seeuhun


	2. Chapter 2

Train To Seoul

By Seeuhun

.

.

.

Yuta terbangun pagi itu karena tangisan Jaemin, Yuta secepatnya bangkit dan memeriksa popok Jaemin; kalau-kalau bayi itu buang air dan tidak nyaman makanya menangis. Namun popok Jaemin masih bersih dan kering. Yuta menghela napas lega, Jaemin pasti hanya lapar.

Yuta lalu menggendong Jaemin dan menyusuinya. Ditimangnya bayi mungil itu agar terlelap kembali. Yuta melirik ke arah jam yang diletakkan di atas meja; masih jam lima kurang sepuluh menit. Tentu saja masih terlalu dini untuk seorang bayi mungl seperti Jaemin bangun. Tangan Yuta bergerak mengelusi kening jaemin dengan sayang. Air mukanya berubah sendu; teringat ayah dan ibu. Dosa besar dan rasa bersalah yang tidak akan meninggalkannya bahkan hingga ke kehidupan selanjutnya. Yuta jelas tahu konsekuensinya sejak Ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa.

Jaemin sudah kembali tidur sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Bibirnya memunculkan senyum, sepertinya bayi itu mimpi indah dalam tidurnya. Yuta menidurkan Jaemin kembali ke atas kasur. Ia sendiri beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka. Biasanya Taeyong bangun pukul enam. Jadi masih banyak waktu untuk Yuta menyiapkan sarapan dan bersih-bersih rumah.

Ini sudah empat hari semenjak Yuta bertemu dengan Taeyong dan sejak itu pula Ia tinggal di rumah sederhana dan nyaman milik lelaki tampan itu. Pada hari pertama Yuta tinggal di rumah Taeyong mereka sedikit canggung karena kejadian Taeyong yang membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati Yuta itu; Yuta sendiri tak mau mengingatnya baginya itu memalukan. Tapi setelah dua hari berlalu kecanggungan itu perlahan terkikis, karena meski dingin dan tak banyak bicara Taeyong adalah lelaki baik yang sangat perhatian bahkan kepada Yuta dan bayinya yang hanyalah orang asing.

Yuta sendiri berusaha untuk melakukan banyak hal selama tinggal di rumah Taeyong; dia akan selalu berusaha bangun sangat pagi, memasak, membersihkan seisi rumah bahkan mencuci baju. Sesungguhnya Taeyong sudah melarangnya dan menyuruh Ia untuk fokus merawat Jaemin saja. Tentu saja Yuta segan, lagipula Jaemin sudah sehat meski Ia masih harus mengkonsumsi obatnya.

Selain itu Yuta juga sudah membagi pikirannya tentang mencari pekerjaan kepada Taeyong. Tapi tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Taeyong. Dengan alasan; siapa yang akan menjaga Jaemin. Yuta tidak begitu saja kalah, Ia berencena menitipkan Jaemin ke penitipan anak selama Ia bekerja. Dan sangat mengagetkan bagaimana Taeyong langsung meneriakinya sebagai Ibu yang egois; Yuta hampir menangis mendengarnya namun Ia tahan. Taeyong terlihat begitu marah waktu itu seperti seorang ayah yang tak rela anaknya ditelantarkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Karena itu Yuta akhirnya menyerah dengan ganti Ia diijinkan mengejarkan segala pekerjaan rumah mulai dari memasak hingga merawat kebun bunga depan rumah Taeyong. Taeyong ingin menolak tapi luluh juga melihat raut sendu Yuta, air mukanya terlihat menahan tangis karena Ia meneriakinya dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan.

Taeyong tersenyum diakhir kala itu. Ia juga sempat berkata kepada Yuta untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri dan tidak sungkan meminta bantuannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kamu masak hari ini?" Yuta sedang memotong wortel yang telah Ia cuci ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut sang pemilik rumah. "Sup. Tidak banyak bahan yang tersedia di kulkas Taeyong."

Taeyong menarik salah satu kursi di sana. Ia duduk dengan nyaman dan menyesap kopi yang telah disediakan oleh Yuta. Entah pikiran hina atau apa tapi Taeyong merasa seperti suami yang sedang dilayani istrinya. Ya, Taeyong memang bejat.

"Nanti aku akan berbelanja pulang dari Cafe." Taeyong meletakan cangkir kopinya, pandangannya teralih ke kanan dimana Yuta berada sedang mengaduk kuah sup yang baru Ia tambahi garam. "Aku bisa pergi belanja. Taeyong pasti lelah kalau harus belanja sehabis kerja." Taeyong tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, empat hari ini Ia banyak tersenyum. "Ide terbaik adalah bagaimana kalau kita pergi belanja bersama?" Yuta menggeleng dengan anggun tentu saja tanpa Ia sadari. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok."

"Kamu ini suka berdebat ya, Yuta?" Taeyong bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Yuta yang kini tengah memindah sup dari panci ke dalam mangkuk besar. "Sudah di putuskan. Nanti aku pulang jam setengah empat jadi tunggu aku jangan pergi sendiri." Taeyong melanjutkan sambil membantu Yuta menata sarapan mereka di atas meja makan; tidak banyak hanya semangkuk besar nasi, semangkuk besar sup, dan sepiring ayam goreng tepung.

"Baiklah." Pada akhirnya Yuta menyerah. Taeyong tersenyum puas.

"Masakanmu selalu enak." Ucap Taeyong setelah menyeruput sesendok kuah sup. Memang bukan masakan spesial hanya sup berisi wortel dan kubis; kulkas Taeyong sedang paceklik.

"Terima kasih." Yuta sesungguhnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang pekerjaan rumah. Yuta tidak bisa memasak, satu-satunya yang bisa dia masak adalah telor goreng itupun terkadang harus mendapati beberapa bagian yang gosong. Namun semenjak empat hari lalu Ia sudah berusaha sangat keras. Dan kenyataan bahwa Taeyong menyukai masakannya bahkan memujinya. Bagaimanapun itu membuat Yuta bahagia dan jantungnya memacu di atas normal. Karena itu entah mengapa Yuta selalu ingin membuat Taeyong terkesan dan senang akan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Jam tiga lebih seperempat, Yuta sudah siap memakai sweater abu-abu dengan bawahan jeans hitam. Dengan Jaemin di gendongannya, bayi itu sedang bermain dengan jemari-jemari lentik Yuta. Digodanya bayi kandungnya itu; setiap kali Ia tarik jari-jemarinya Jaemin akan bermuka cemberut saat itu juga dan akan langsung tersenyum ceria ketika Yuta memberikan jarinya kembali.

Yuta sedang memasukan botol berisi susu formula milik Jaemin ke dalam tas ketika Ia mendengar suara deru mobil memasuki pelataran rumah Taeyong. Bergegas Ia keluar menuju pelataran dan mendapati Taeyong keluar dari mobil menghampirinya. "Oh. Kamu sudah bersiap ternyata?" Taeyong memandang Yuta yang terlihat amat manis dan ayu ditambah Jaemin digendongannya. Seperti sosok malaikat; ibu.

"Apa Taeyong mau istirahat dulu?" Yuta memandang Taeyong dengan khawatir. Yuta kepikiran, Taeyong pasti lelah sehabis bekerja lalu pergi belanja. "Pekerjaanku tidak melelahkan kok. Lelahnya itu di otak bukan fisik. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Masuklah, nanti keburu gelap." Taeyong membuka pintu sebelah kemudi. Yuta masih dengan raut khawatir yang semakin jelas menuruti Taeyong dan masuk ke mobil.

"Kenapa raut mukamu semakin mendung?" Taeyong menolehkan kepala ke arah Yuta sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Kalau otak yang lelah bukankah itu lebih parah?" Taeyong terbahak setelahnya, Yuta benar-benar di luar imajinasi lelaki dewasa. Yuta merengut.

"Maksudku pekerjaanku lebih banyak berpikirnya daripada menggerakan anggota badan, Yuta. Lagipula aku ini pemilik kafe bukannya pemimpin negara yang punya banyak hal untuk dikerjakan dan dipikirkan." Yuta menatap Taeyong kali ini dengan raut heran. "Lain kali kamu bisa ikut aku ke kafe. Biar kamu lihat sendiri."

"Bolehkah?" Taeyong takjub melihat Yuta bertanya dengan binar bahagia yang jarang muncul di raut sendu wajahnya. Harus diakui Yuta jadi sejuta kali lebih mempesona. Taeyong jadi ingin sering-sering melihat binar bahagia itu.

"Tentu."

.

.

Supermarket yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Taeyong namun akan melelahkan juga jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Disinilah Taeyong dan Yuta berbelanja. Troli yang didorong oleh Taeyong telah terisi penuh dengan berbagai bahan mentah. Bahkan ada minuman bersoda dan juga makanan ringan; sebagai pengganti minuman berakohol Taeyong karena dia tak mungkin minum minuman yang membuat mabuk sementara di rumahnya kini ada seorang ibu dan juga bayi.

Mereka kini ada di antara rak-rak berisi buah-buahan. Taeyong menyukai apel jadi Yuta berada di rak khusus apel sedang memilih apel yang paling bagus dan segar. Jaemin sedang terlelap dalam gendongannya, sementara Taeyong berdiri di samping troli memberi pendapat seperti yang di tangan kananmu terlihat lebih segar atau yang warnanya merona itu terlihat lebih enak. Yuta sendiri hanya menurutinya dan memilih apel dengan telaten. Dasarnya memang Yuta itu telaten.

Masih sibuk dengan apel ketika dua orang ibu-ibu lewat di depan mereka sedang berbisik-bisik; yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut berbisik juga karena Taeyong maupun Yuta bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Lihatlah pasangan muda itu, serasi sekali." Yuta melirik sedikit ke arah Taeyong ketika mendengarnya, namun Taeyong terlihat biasa saja. Seolah tidak ada yang menyebut dirinya dan lelaki disampingnya ini sepasang kekasih, yang sebenarnya adalah orang asing yang tinggal serumah.

Antrian kasir tidak terlalu panjang jadi mereka bisa langsung membayar dan pulang. Sejak kejadian di tempat apel tadi, Yuta jadi semakin diam, mukanya tak sanggup dia angkat. Dia malu dan merasa canggung, lebih dari itu Ia merasa tak enak kepada Taeyong. Yuta sudah banyak menyusahkan Taeyong, dan orang-orang kini mulai salah pengertian, bagaimana jika Taeyong punya kekasih dan mendengar perkataan Ibu tadi atau orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka selama di supermarket. Dan yang terburuk bagaimana jika kekasih Taeyong melihat mereka berdua. Kata apa yang sanggup untuk menjelaskan kondisi mereka saat ini? Orang asing yang tinggal satu rumah?

Memang itu hanya pemikiran terlalu dalam Yuta, tapi seseorang seperti Taeyong mungkinkah tidak memiliki seorang kekasih? Entah kenapa juga Yuta punya pengharapan pada hal itu. Yuta memang tidak tahu diri.

Taeyong menyadarinya, Yuta menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya sejak keluar dari supermarket. Taeyong khawatir, ingin bertanya namun takutnya itu bukan urusannya. Memang tidak ada satupun masalah yang sedang atau akan dihadapi Yuta menjadi urusannya. Taeyong mencoba sadar posisi.

"Taeyong, maaf." Diluar dugaan, Yuta meminta maaf atas sesuatu hal yang jelas tidak dimengerti oleh Taeyong. Ada ribuan tanya yang menyerbu Taeyong, lelaki ini sedari tadi bermuka lesu dan sendu dan tiba-tiba mengucap maaf. "Maaf untuk?"

"Karena aku orang-orang jadi salah pengertian, mengira aku dan Taeyong adalah...mm.." Lidah Yuta kelu tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimat, Ia tak mampu menemukan kata yang pantas dan cukup sopan untuk pengganti kata kekasih. Taeyong paham, bukannya Taeyong tak mendengarnya juga tadi. Taeyong tidak keberatan sungguh. Ada bagian dirinya yang justru merasa senang mendengar orang-orang salah pengertian mengira Ia dan Yuta adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu adalah satu dari pengharapan yang Ia buat secara diam-diam sebelum tidur.

"Jadi kamu memikirkan hal itu dari tadi?" Yuta menoleh perlahan kearah Taeyong, Taeyong mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya dari jalanan (Ia sedang menyetir) Untuk tersenyum ke arah Yuta. Yuta tertegun, jantungnya berpacu di atas normal. Harus diakui senyuman Taeyong adalah satu dari hal terindah yang pernah Yuta lihat.

"Yuta, aku tidak keberatan sungguh. Apakah justru kamu yang merasa keberatan?"

"Tidak." Yuta menjawabnya dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Ia sanggup mengehembuskan nafasnya. "Aku hanya khawatir, mungkin saja Taeyong punya kekasih dan Ia jadi salah mengira."

Taeyong tertawa setelahnya, jika Taeyong memiliki kekasih:seseorang yang memiliki hatinya Ia tidak akan mungkin membawa Yuta dan bayinya ke rumahnya. Itu hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan seseorang yang telah terikat hatinya.

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Yuta. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih." Mendengarnya, ada satu titik dihati Yuta yang menghangat dan membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi."

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Taeyong. Yuta bergegas ke kamar menidurkan Jaemin di atas kasur. Bahunya pegal: menahan beban Jaemin yang sekitar lima koma tiga kilo selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Sedang Taeyong membawa belanjaan mereka yang terpisah menjadi tiga kantong besar: satu berisi sayur, daging, dan ikan. Dan dua lainnya berisi buah dan makanan serta minuman ringan. Taeyong hanya membawanya ke dapur dan meletakannya di atas meja konter dapur: Yuta bilang dia akan segera memasak setelah sampai, Yuta juga bilang dia yang akan menata belanjaan di dalam kulkas. Taeyong sudah melarang, dan meminta mereka untuk makan diluar saja, tapi dasarnya Yuta itu keras kepala. Sebelum keinginannya diiyakan dia tidak akan diam. Kadang pula ketika Taeyong melarangnya melakukan sesuatu dia akan menekuk bibirnya lucu membuat Taeyong kadang lupa jika Yuta adalah seorang Ibu beranak satu. Lelaki itu memang tiada duanya. Menakjubkan.

Setelah meletakkan belanjaan di atas meja, Taeyong melangkah pelan ke arah kamar Yuta. Sekedar untuk memastikan Jaemin masih tidur, jika tidak Taeyong yang akan menggantikan Yuta memasak. Karena bagaimanapun Taeyong masih canggung di hadapkan dengan anak-anak terlebih bayi seperti Jaemin. Kenyataan bahwa dia adalah lelaki dewasa yang matang tapi tak pernah bisa berinteraksi dengan anak-anak juga salah satu alasan mengapa sampai detik ini lelaki tampan dan mapan seperti dirinya belum juga menikah. Selain juga dia memang tidak punya kekasih ataupun teman dekat wanita: orang-orang bilangnya Taeyong itu terlalu pemilih. Padahal menurut Taeyong dia memang belum menemukan yang tepat.

Yuta sedang menyelimuti Jaemin ketika Taeyong masuk: dia tidak lupa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu kali ini. Pandangannya mengitari kamar yang dulunya kamarnya ini. Ada sebuah jam digital berwana hitam metalik yang diletakkan di atas meja sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Itu pasti milik Yuta, karena Ia tak pernah punya yang seperti itu. Disebelahnya ada sebuah novel tebal bersampul merah. Taeyong ingat itu adalah novelnya, Ia telah membacanya sebanyak tiga kali. Ceritanya tidak fenomenal tapi Ia suka.

Tidak disangka Yuta membacanya; karena seingatnya Ia menyimpan novel itu didalam laci meja. Lalu pandangnya teralih ke jendela di kanan tempat tidur, disana tergantung pakaian Jaemin yang kecil dan lucu. Taeyong tersenyum tanpa sadar. Memiliki bayi terdengar menakjubkan. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki bayinya sendiri?

"kenapa?" Pandangan Taeyong teralih, kini pusat penglihatannya teralihkan ke Yuta yang sedang duduk di atas kasur Jaemin. "Apa menjadi Ibu menyenangkan?" Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaemin yang masih pulas tertidur. Malaikat kecilnya, yang pernah Ia sesali dan Ia inginkan untuk lenyap. Bagaimana bisa Ia pernah memikirkan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Lihatlah bayi mungil itu, begitu polos tidak berdosa. Hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untuknya yang penuh dosa.

"Rasanya sangat hebat. Tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata." Yuta mendongak ke arah Taeyong yang masih memandanginya dalam diam. Taeyong tersenyum setelahnya.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, Taeyong kini telah menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yuta yang dingin dan meleburkan seleruh sarafnya. Yuta terkejut, itu sangat tiba-tiba, bibir yang sedetik lalu masih tersenyum padanya kini telah menyatu dengan bibirnya. Lututnya lemas, tenggorokannya kering. Perutnya tergelitik geli seolah-olah ada ratusan bunga aster ungu yang sedang bermekaran disana. Tangan Taeyong bergerak dari telapak tangan Yuta yang kurus menelusuri setiap jengkalnya. Berhenti di bahu Yuta yang rapuh dan merabai tulang selangkanya. Yuta ingin menyingkirkan tangan Taeyong juga ingin melepas tautan bibir mereka, namun hatinya berkata jangan. Diam-diam Ia menikmatinya.

Saat tangan Taeyong menyentuh lebih jauh ke dadanya, saat itu pula bayangan wajah kecewa Ibu dan amarah Ayahnya muncul. Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja. Yuta berjengit segera menyingkirkan Taeyong. Taeyong melihatnya, airmata yang mengliri pipi tirus Yuta. Rasa bersalah menyerang telak dirinya. Ia keterlaluan, bertindak terlalu jauh.

Tangisan Yuta kian jadi, airmatanya tak ingin berhenti. Rasa sesal dan kecewa membuncah memenuhi dadanya. Ia kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf Yuta, Aku tidak bermaksud." Taeyong mengatakannya dengan ragu-ragu, apakah pantas meminta maaf setelah mencium seseorang?

Yuta tidak menjawab pun tidak memandangnya. Jadi Taeyong putuskan untuk keluar, Yuta sepertinya membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk tenang.

Sepeninggal Taeyong,badan Yuta luruh bersandar di dinding tempat tidur. Ia kecewa, setelah semua yang terjadi dan penyesalan yang tak mau berhenti menghantuinya kenapa Ia tak pernah belajar? Kenapa Ia masih Yuta yang bodoh dan ceroboh?

.

.

.

Taeyong menyandarkan punggungnya yang berkeringat di pintu kamar Yuta, masih bisa didengarnya isak tangis Yuta. Ia merasa bersalah. Sangat. Ia telah merendahkan Yuta. Memperlakukannya dengan tidak hormat. Entah apa esok Ia masih memiliki muka untuk bersitatap dengan Yuta. Yuta pasti menganggapnya lelaki brengsek kali ini. Dan yang terburuk, Yuta akan mengira bahwa Ia menolong Yuta untuk ini; _to search his manhood between his thigh._

Karena cinta itu tidak melulu soal sentuhan fisik kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Sorry it took forever for me to update this. Bukan apa-apa aku hanya sangat sibuk, aku dapet promosi jabatan; masih dalam masa penilaian jadi ada banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan dan tugasku jadi makin banyak, tentu saja._

 _tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap meluangkan waktukan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Hmm aku pikir jauh dari ekspektasi kalian tapi aku harap cukup memuaskan; bagaimanapun aku bilang aku ini hanya amatiran yang gegayaan nulis fiksi. Ya tolong dimaklumi._

Tolong tetap berikan banyak cinta untuk Yuta dan Taeyong. They deserve our loves.

Tolong untuk tidak kaget jika nanti aku update atau post cerita baru pake _lowercase._

Dan aku (masih) sedang cinta-cintanya dengan sunyong dan jihun; like i would give the whole universe for both of them just if i could. Idk they are just a perfect couple; jihun compose the songs and sunyong does the choreo.

SANA CANTIK DAN IMUT SEKALI AKU INGIN MENIKAHINYA HANYA JIKA AKU LAKI-LAKI TT

DAN MOMENT YANG LISA NGASIH KE KURSI KE TY DI GAON. AH KENAPA AKU JATUH CINTA KEPADA GADIS-GADIS YANG CANTIK IMUT BERBAKAT DAN BAIK HATI TT

Thx

Seeuhun


End file.
